twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScissorLuv1/The Forbidden Love: Tales of Valynn Kramer
The day seemed to rush by. The morning was a blur because I mostly just stared out the window. I had lunch with Rachelle, Anais, and Kendra. Then my brother and Alaric, Jackson, Cody, Corey, Brad, Dan, and Fred connected our table with theirs. We all had free period next, so we took our time with our lunch considering we were in no rush to get there. It was pretty awkward to sit next to my brother again. Before this we had been to one other school. The first one my parents took my brother and I out of, but I'd rather not say why. We moved about a week ago, and this was the first time I've came out of my room for a whole four hours. I quickly finish my lunch and start to head out of the cafeteria an extra twenty minutes early. "Wait! Where are you going?" says Anais as she pulls me back. "I'm just gonna go get my books-" "But free period doesn't start for a another..... Twenty minutes!" Brad said as he grabs a hold of my wrist. This really seems to catch my brother's attention because it looked like he was about to aim at Brad's throat. "Besides," says Alaric, "We wanna take you two noobs to our secret hideout!" He grab my brother in excitement. We quickly but observantly go through the big exit door leading to the back of the school. We walk a few paces down and go into the forest clearing. "Wait. Are you sure we're allowed to go throught there?" I ask as they start towards the path. "Of course. It's practically school property. We'll be fine there's no bears, or wolves or anything." Kendra gives me a small smirk. "We'll be fine! The guys took me here yesterday." My brother said as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the forest. After what seems like a 3-minute walk, we come across this small clearing in the forest. I look ahead and I can still see the entrance through the back way of the school. We all sit down, and then something happens. We hear a slight scream in the forest. We all jump up and look around. I stand up, and I walk toward the sound. I pass a couple of trees, and then I see another clearing. But there's something red on the grass. I look closer. It's blood. The others gather around me and I look at them. We silently follow a trail of blood that seems to get thicker and thicker. Then all at once, we come to the end of the trail. I look around at the others and then I realize something. "Where's.... Where's Rachelle guys?" I look around. "Knock it off guys, you're freaking her out." He says as he grabs my arm and leads me out of the forest. "Its just a stupid prank, V. They did it to me yesterday and they're trying to do it to you too. Nice try guys, trying to scare my little sister out of her wits." We reach the clearing and we're about to go inside. The others don't follow, so we head back. "We're not playing around. We didnt do anything, we promise." said Cody. Anais nod her head in agreement. Kendra looks at the blood, her face going pale. Corey looks around, while Fred starts to look around and scream her name. Then, suddenly, a wave of terror came over me. Rachelle is gone. Category:Fan fiction